


Ukai Surprise

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: After Keishin tells his grandpa, Ikkei about the upcoming match between Karasuno and Nekoma; he strips himself and his grandpa but before they could fuck they are interrupted by his dad.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Ukai Ikkei
Kudos: 6





	Ukai Surprise

Keishin Ukai chugs the rest of his beer then sets the glass cup down on the little dining table. He gives his grandpa a intense but erotic gaze. His grandpa stops eating and gives him an amused smile and nods at him. He stands up and removes his orange sweater and the red t-shirt underneath as well, tossing it on the carpeted floor. He unbuttons and unzips his bluish gray jeans pulling them down his legs and kicks them aside. He bends over to remove his gray socks. He’s only wearing just light blue boxer-briefs as he walks over and kneels in front of his grandpa. He places his hands on Ikkei’s shoulders kissing him a bit roughly. Ikkei returns the kiss, putting his old man’s hand on the back of his neck. He breaks their kiss moaning softly.  
“Keishin. Eager as always aren’t you, my boy.”  
“Well, yeah I just love fucking you gramps. For a old geezer you can still get an erection.”  
“Haha.”  
Ikkei bonks him on the head. He rubs his hand against his forehead glaring at his grandpa.  
“Be a good boy and undress me, Keishin.”  
His grandpa grins at him and he sighs. Well, he does love undress his gramps too. Keishin wonders if his dad and gramps fucked each other.

He unzips Ikkei’s green jacket vest and helps him take it off. He pulls off his gramps’ gray socks. His grandpa has his hands up as he helps his grandpa take off his brown sweater then the bluish gray long sleeved polo shirt underneath. He stares at his gramps’ slim but muscular chest and the patch of white-gray hair between his pecs. He pinches Ikkei’s nipples with both hands as Ikkei moans and kisses his gramps on the neck. He pulls back as his gramps stands up. Keishin is eye level with his gramps’ crotch as he unbuttons and unzips Ikkei’s gray pants pulling them down his old man legs. Ikkei kicks them to the pile of clothing next to him. He rubs his right hand on the front of his gramps’ gray briefs. He has his hands on the waistband of Ikkei’s briefs as his gramps looks down at him with a grin. He’s about to pull them down so he can suck his gramps cock, but a deep, familiar voice interrupts him.  
“Hey Keishin. Hey Dad. Looks like you two are having fun without dear old me, huh.”  
Keishin looks over at his dad, who’s standing on the porch with a wide smile on his tires face. His dad’s a office worker and works long hours everyday. He’s surprised his dad is home early as it’s 9 o’clock. His dad toes off his shoes as he’s wearing black dress socks. Also his dad is wearing a white dress shirt, dark red tie, a black belt and dark gray pants. Kenji has brown hair and blue eyes and a light stubble and mustache.

His dad, Kenji walks up to him and his gramps. His dad kisses him and he returns the kiss a warm sensation goes down his spine. He hasn’t kissed his dad since he was a young teenager. He watches intently as his dad and gramps start kissing passionately. His dad’s right hand is squeezing his gramps’ briefs clad ass and his left hand caressing his gramps bulge. His dad and gramps broke their kiss. Guess his dad and grandpas have had sex before from the way they were kissing just now, thought Keishin.  
“Missed you so much dad. Sorry I wasn’t able to come visit you at the hospital.”  
“No worries, Ken. You and Keishin have been helping him feel very relaxed and pleased.”  
“Well, I leave you too alone then. Don’t make too much noise okay. Don’t want the neighbors hearing! Hahahahaha.”  
His dad laughs out loud. He blushes when his dad ruffles his dyed blonde hair. He grabs onto his dad’s hand stopping him from leaving. He looks at his dad with a determined expression and a blush on his cheeks.  
“Stay here dad. I wanna have sex with both you and gramps, dad. Please, I wanna fuck you, suck your cock and ass.”  
“Okay. Okay. I can’t say no to my one and only son, who’s one amazing volleyball coach. I’m so proud of you, Keishin. You’re a better coach than your gramps here.”  
Ikkei glares at Kenji and bonks him on the head with his fist.  
“Oww. Dad! What was that for, huh?!”  
“Just felt like it, Ken my boy.”  
“Guess, I should strip down to my briefs too.”  
He watches as his dad unbuttons his white dress shirt and loosens his tie. His dad unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants. His dad shrugs off his dress shirt and slips his tie off his neck. His dad lets his pants fall down his legs and kicks them aside with his socked foot. His dad balances on one leg as he removes his socks. His dad has a few chest hair between his pecs. His dad is wearing white briefs, as he’s seen his dad’s underwear drawer that full of ironed white briefs. His boner presses against his light blue boxer-briefs as he gazes at his dad in his tightywhities; he used to get aroused looking at his dad pacing his own bedroom just in his white briefs getting ready for work.

Keishin hugs his dad as they share a heated kiss, his hands on his dad’s briefs clad ass squeezing his ass cheeks. His gramps hugs them both and alternately presses kisses on both his and his dad’s necks. He breaks their kiss as he stares at his dad and gramps kissing with a blush on his flushed face. He gets down on his knees ion front of his dad and gramps pulling out their hard cocks from their briefs. He licks and sucks on his dad’s cock then his gramps cock, going back and forth for the next ten minutes. He gazes up at his dad and gramps who are still kissing and hears their heated moans and grunts of pleasure he’s giving his two old geezers. He grabs onto both of their cocks as he sucks on them both at the same time. He slowly eases both of their cocks into his mouth, sucking on both cocks gently.  
“Go on son. Go slow no need to rush it.”  
“Hell yeah. Suck on both of our cocks, Keishin!”  
His dad and gramps are looking down at him with wide grins on their faces and moaning with pleasure.

He feels his dad’s and gramps’s cocks pulse in his mouth. His dad and gramps grunt and pant as they hit their orgasm. Warm. hot white streams of cum shoot down his mouth and throat. He swallows his dad’s and gramps’s cum till their cocks ease out of mouth. He gets pulled up by them steadying him with their arms around his shoulders. He kisses his gramps then his dad. He pulls down his blue boxer-briefs, kicking them aside with his foot.

His dad and grandpa get down on their knees in front of him. His dad and gramps’s hand are firmly holding onto each ass cheek. His hard cock is pointing downwards. He moans as he feels his dad take his whole cock into his mouth. His gramps sucks on his balls. He closes his eyes as wave after wave of arousal courses down his spine. His dad is sucking and licking his cock like a pro. Keishin thinks to himself, I guess dad has deep throat not just his cock before. Definitely gramps’s cock too, and probably his male co-workers at the office.”  
“Oh my fucking god. Dad. Gramps. Switch places.”  
His dad and gramps switch as his dad licks his balls and his gramps is sucking on his cock.

Keishin yells, “Stop!”  
His dad and gramps look up at him with flushed faces. “Let’s go up to your room dad. Please.”  
He gives his dad an almost shy look. His dad ruffles his hair and kisses him on the cheek. His gramps agrees and smacks his ass lightly. They go up to his dad’s room closing the sliding door behind him. His dad and gramps lay on the futon next to each other with their legs up and exposing their ass hole. He licks his lips as he kneels in front of his dad’s hairy exposed ass. He lubes up his cock and slides himself inside his dad thrusting into him. His gramps his stroking his own cock watching them.

He fucks his dad, thrusting into him faster and harder by the minute. He leans down as they kiss passionately. He hears his gramps stroking his own cock and moaning. He’s about to cum.  
“Dad, I’m gonna cum any minute now.”  
“Go on and cum inside son.”  
“Cum inside your dad’s hairy ass hole, Keishin.”  
He thrusts once more and he pants as he orgasms. His cock shoots a load into his dad’s hole. His gramps cums too as cum lands on his chest. He slides out of his dad and he kneels in front of his gramps. He starts to fuck his grandpa as he looks to his left as his dad laying on his stroking his own cock with a flush on his face and lust in his eyes. He orgasms for the second time as he shoots another load of creamy cum inside his gramps ass hole.

He pulls out and lays beside his gramps panting from his explosive orgasm.  
“The show’s not over yet, Keishin. C’mere Kenji.”  
His gramps is sitting his legs crossed on the left futon and his dad lays across gramps lap with his ass sticking up.   
His dad looks up at gramps with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.   
“Count to twenty, Kenji.”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
Keishin watches at his gramps gives his dad a spanking, smacking each butt cheek ten times. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty.”  
“That’s my good boy.”  
His dad has tears flowing down his eyes.


End file.
